What Are You Waiting For?
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: Clarisse's Anniversary doesn't go as planned


Written by: Ancorns708

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction. I'm only borrowing them.

* * *

What Are You Waiting For?

Sitting alone in the dark gazebo hoping no one would see her, Clarisse was thinking about the events that unfolded tonight trying desperately to hold back her tears.

After 31 years of being married I don't know why I expected anything else. We were supposed to be having a nice dinner, just the two of us but then when we arrived at the restaurant in Pyrus some members of parliament were also just arriving, so he asked for a table for 6 instead of 2. Needless to say I spent what was supposed to be a romantic night full of dancing and good food. Listening to them talk about golf and the upcoming polo game, was not exactly what I had in mind. I had been looking forward to this night for over a month now, just the thought of being out of the palace and dancing without having to worry about all those other men cutting in. It's silly really, I know he still cares for me, but I feel more like a fashion accessory he puts on before we head out to a business function than his wife. Maybe that's all I really am to him; although I know we are not in love I thought we were at least good friends. I guess I'm being selfish to think that he would want to spend one evening alone with me.

Joseph and Shades had accompanied the King and Queen as they still needed security, even if it was supposed to be a romantic evening for them. Joseph had known that Clarisse was looking forward to this night because it was all she talked about for the past month. Seeing as King Rupert had forgotten their last five anniversaries, she had been shocked that he had actually allotted time to spend with her. He had promised her an evening full of dancing. Joseph knew that Clarisse had put a lot into tonight. She had gone shopping to buy a new dress and had spent hours on her hair and makeup all for a man who barely notices her, he thought. Looking at her in the back of the limo through the rearview mirror Joseph noticed that Clarisse had worn her best "queen mask" in the limo ride to the restaurant since King Rupert was on his cell, only hanging up when they arrived. At the first opportunity, King Rupert changed the reservations from two to six people, asking the members of parliament to join them. Joseph noticed the disappointment in Clarisse's face, but to anyone else who looked they just saw the mask she wore to cover up her pain. Joseph and Shades sat at the bar watching the evening unfold, neither speaking to each other. Joseph watched dutifully over his queen as the men talked about their upcoming events and noticed that the disappointment was now accompanied by hurt and boredom.

After dinner, King Rupert invited the men back to the palace to continue their discussion over drinks and cigars. Arriving back at the palace, Clarisse excused herself stating that she was tired and was headed to bed. Instead, she made her way out to the gardens and into the gazebo.

Joseph had watched her from the security room, allowing her time to herself, but as the night progressed and she showed no signs of coming in anytime soon, he decided that he would go check on her and bring her back inside.

Arriving at the gazebo, Joseph could hear her quiet sobs and it broke his heart to see her like this. He was supposed to protect her from harm yet he couldn't protect her from heartbreak.

"Clarisse it's getting late, you should come inside before you catch a cold."

"Oh Joseph, I'm fine"

Seeing her shiver, he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled at him and gestured for him to have a seat beside her. Joseph had been her best friend from the moment they had met. They had always been so comfortable in each other's presence. Over the years he had been her friend, confidant and bodyguard. Lately, she found herself trying to find reasons to spend time with him.

"Joseph, can I ask you a question"

"Sure."

"Do you find me desirable? I mean would you notice me in a crowd?"

"Clarisse you are the only thing I notice in a crowd and not because I'm paid to notice you, but because I want to. You are the most desirable woman I have ever seen. The King is a fool to prefer spending time with those politicians when he could have spent the night holding the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms."

Blushing at his words, Joseph stood up and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Joseph, there's no music."

"Yes there is" he said as he pointed to her heart "in here."

Taking his hand they began to dance around the gazebo eventually slowing until they were only swaying slightly, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms holding her close.

"Clarisse I know I shouldn't but I need to kiss you."

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered

Closing the distance he pressed his lips to hers, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that overwhelmed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul. Finally, they broke apart, primarily because they needed air. She rested her forehead against his as they both tried to catch their breath, basking in each other's ambiance, and warmth.

"Joseph, you know this can never happen again?"

"I know, but I'll wait for you until the day that we can be together. You are worth waiting for."

"Joseph, that time may never come"

"It doesn't matter. I love you Clarisse, I always will."

"I love you too…Thank you for making my anniversary pleasant."

With that he escorted her to up to her suite where he bid her sweet dreams.

The End


End file.
